


To Hold Her Heart In Her Hands

by DistractedPadawan



Series: Echo Apprecation Week 2018 [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baby Fic, Echo Appreciation Week, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 02:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16631591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistractedPadawan/pseuds/DistractedPadawan
Summary: Echo thinks about family. the one she found, the one she's created with Bellamy, and how she never thought she'd get the things she has. Oh. There may be baby naming involved.Day 4 of Echo Appreciation Week: Favorite Time jump head canon.





	To Hold Her Heart In Her Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So it's Day 4 of Echo Appreciation week. Favorite Time Jump Head Canon. This is a space baby fic. This is a short one. Enjoy!

Echo looks down at the sleeping infant like she’s some kind of magical being, every quiet noise she makes and every tiny movement causing her to gasp in wonder. Motherhood isn’t a path she ever imagined herself taking. She’d grown up sure that she would live and die with a sword in her hand, her final breath taken in service to Azgeda. 

In Azgeda, in the service of Nia, family was forbidden. She’d grown up an orphan amongst other orphans, having been taken away from her mother’s arms at a young age. She’d started training the moment she was big enough to hold a sword and had been taught that loyalty to her clan came before anything else. Mothers and fathers and brothers and sisters would only serve to divide the loyalty she’d sworn to. A lover and a child were weaknesses that she nor the crown could afford.

She’d never imagined what being a mother would be like. She hadn’t thought about what it would feel like to hold her own baby in her arms, small and helpless, dependant on her for everything. She’d never imagined the kind of love she would feel. She never wanted to take her eyes off of her.

Unable to stop the smile that made its way across her face, she relaxed into the feelings coursing through her.

Her daughter opens her eyes and stares up at her. “She’s beautiful.” She speaks, turning towards her partner who is standing in the doorway to their shared quarters, watching them both. “I never thought…” She trails off, reaching down to stroke a finger the curve of the baby’s cheek. She hears Bellamy sigh from behind her and pushes off the door as he walks towards her. 

“Me neither.” He says quietly, wrapping an arm around her shoulder from behind. “Growing up on the Ark, I knew that my entire life would be dedicated to keeping Octavia alive. A family? A child of my own…” He shook his head. “Have you thought of a name?” He asks her, changing the subject. When she shakes her head no, he chuckles and presses a kiss to her shoulder. “Everyone keeps asking.” He tells her and she smiles, leaning back against him. 

“In Azgeda, children don’t receive names until they’ve reached their fifth birthday. The winters are cold and surviving is hard even for those who have lived many years in the snow.” She tells him, “But if you survive until your fifth birthday, it is said you stand a better chance of making it.” She says and he nods in understanding. 

Over the years, she had told many stories of what life had been like in Azgeda. 

“Did you know that the queen gave me my name?” She asked quietly. When he didn’t speak, she continued on. “I was nearly six and she called me into the grand hall. She called me Echo and said it would be a good name for a spy.” 

Bellamy thinks for a moment, unsure of what to say. Finally, he speaks. “Take your time, but I don’t want to introduce my daughter to my sister as ‘no name’.” He teases. She rolls her eyes.  


“We should name it for one of your goddesses.” She tells him and he smiles at that. 

“Like Persephone?” He asked after a pause. Growing up, the story of Hades and Persephone had fascinated him as a child, like the many other myths his mother had told him. He can still remember the teasing smile his mother had worn when she told him that Persephone was the real boss in the underworld and Bellamy had believed her. “Or Artemis?” He continued. Goddess of the hunt and the moon, twin sister to Apollo.

“I was thinking Athena.” She said trailing a finger over the girl’s toes.

“Goddess of wisdom and courage, warfare and law and justice.” He said quietly in her ear and she nodded. “I like Athena.” He said. 

“Little Athena Blake.”She whispered fondly, reaching down to lift the drowsy baby into her arms. 

She’d never imagined her life to take this path. To love and be loved. To have a family. To hold her heart in her hands.


End file.
